Rio Kastle
Rio Kastle, bekannt als Rio Kamishiro in der jap. Version, ist die Zwillingsschwester von Shark aus Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Sie ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in der zweiten Staffel des Animes, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II. Persönlichkeit Rio wirkt auf den ersten Blick sehr süß und zerbrechlich aber eigentlich ist sie sehr sportlich und gewinnt sogar allein gegen alle Leute aus den Clubs in der Schule. Sie ist ziemlich mutig aber auch sehr vorlaut. Auch wenn man es bei ihr nicht sofort denkt hat sie panische Angst vor Katzen und versteckt sich sofort hinter ihrem Bruder wenn ihr eine zu nahe kommt. Später so in der 3 Staffel kommt raus, dass sie und ihr Bruder Shark zu den sogenannten Barianimperatoren gehören. Davon gibt es insgesamt 7 (Nash(Shark),Marin(Rio),Alito,Girag, Vector(Rei), Mizar, Dumon) Sie bestreitet später mehrere Kämpfe z.b einen gegen Bronk (in ihrer Barianform),wo er das Duell verliert und eins gegen Vecor, wo sie verliert. Aussehen Rio hat helle Haut und dunkelrote Augen. Ihre Haare sind so wie bei ihrem Bruder dunkelviolett, nur vorne hat sie einige hellblaue Strähnen. Sie trägt ein weißes ärmelloses Oberteil und darunter ein hellrosanes, langärmliges, kurzes Kleid. Außerdem trägt Rio weiße Schuhe mit Absatz und lange, schwarze Strümpfe. An der rechten Hand trägt sie einen silbernen Ring, den Shark ihr umstreifte, als sie noch im Krankenhaus lag. Biographie Vergangenheit thumb|225px|left|Rio lässt Reginald allein zurück. Als Kinder sind Rio und Reginald einmal gemeinsam im Vergnügungspark von Heartland City gewesen. Dort hatte Rio sich zwei silberne Ringe für sie und ihren Bruder besorgt. Doch als sie Reginald die Ringe zeigte, war er überhaupt nicht begeistert und meinte, dass große Männer keinen Schmuck tragen würden. Rio warf die Ringe beleidigt vor Reginalds Füße, nannte ihn einen Trottel und ließ ihn alleine im Vergnügungspark zurück. thumb|right|200px|IV aktiviert "[[Infernaler Segen".]] Einige Jahre später hatte Rio sich mit IV in einer dunklen Gasse duelliert. Als IV eine Karte aktivierte, die Tron ihm zuvor gab, fing ihre Umgebung plötzlich an zu brennen. IV bemerkte, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, und versuchte Rio zu retten. Dabei holte er sich eine Narbe am Auge. Rio wurde bei dem Brand schwer verletzt und lag danach für lange Zeit im Krankenhaus. In späteren Folgen werden noch mehr Szenen aus Reginald's und Rio's Vergangenheit gezeigt. So sieht man zum Beispiel die Szene als Rio einfersüchtig auf Reginald ist weil dieser ein Paar Duellkarten von seinem Vater bekam und sie ihm weg nahm. Reginald versuchte sich die Karten zurück zu holen doch in dem rumgelaufe stöst Reginald gegen eine Ritterrüstung und diese saust auf Rio zu. Reginald schubst seine Schwester noch rechzeitig zur Seite kriegt aber selbst eine Schnittwunde an der Schulter verpasst. Die Schnittwunde ist zwar verheilt aber zu einer Narbe geworden. Etwas später wird noch eine Szene gezeigt. Und zwar der Autounfall wo Reginald und Rio zusammen mit ihren Eltern mit einem anderen Auto zusammenknallen das auf der Flucht vor der Polizei war. Bei dem Unfall versterben Reginald's und Rio's Eltern. Yu-Gi-OH! ZEXAL II thumb|left|200px|Rio hält Shark fest. Als Gilag nach dem World Duel Carnival in Heartland City auftauchte, bemerkte Rio seine Anwesenheit durch große Schmerzen. Ihr Bruder war gerade auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, als er einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus auf seinem D-Gazer erhielt und über Rios Zustand informiert wurde. Er fuhr schnell ins Krankenhaus und brachte Yuma und Tori mit, die er zuvor auf dem Weg getroffen hatte. Die Ärzte sagten ihm, dass Rios Zustand sich vor kurzem drastisch verschlechtert hatte, aber sie wussten den Grund für Rio plötzliche Schmerzen nicht und wollten deshalb gerade mit einer Untersuchung beginnen. Als die Ärzte das Zimmer verlassen hatten, um alles vorzubereiten, murmelte Rio etwas über Leute, die kommen werden, um ihr das wegzunehmen, was ihr am wichtigsten war. Doch dann rief Fuma bei Yuma an und Yuma verließ eilig das Krankenhaus. Shark folgte ihm, obwohl Rio ihn kurz an der Hand festhielt, damit er bei ihr blieb. Schließlich wurde Rio allein zurückgelassen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 74: "Barian Invasion! The Frightening Chaos Xyz Change" thumb|right|200px|Rio in Arigas Mangazeichnungen Einige Tage später wurde Rio von Chitaro Ariga aus dem Krankenhaus entführt. Shark, Yuma, Tori und Rei suchten nach ihr und es kam zu einem Duell zwischen Ariga und Shark. Während dem Duell lief es zu erst nicht sonderlich gut für Shark, doch als Yuma ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich für Rio duelliert, fing sein Ring an zu leuchten und Rio erschien auf der Spitze des Turmes. Im Wind flog der Verband über ihren Augen weg. Als sie sah, wie Shark sich duellierte, machte Rio sich über seine Fähigkeiten als Duellant lustig und sagte ihm, dass er auf keinen Fall wieder verlieren darf. Wenig später brach sie zusammen und Shark, der das Duell gewonnen hatte, trug Rio wieder in ihr Zimmer.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 78: "Shark's Rage!! Save The Captured Lil' Sister!" thumb|left|200px|Rio wird darum gebeten, verschiedenen Sportclubs beizutreten. Als Rio wieder zur Schule gehen konnte, beeindruckte sie die meisten ihrer männlichen Mitschüler, unter anderem auch Bronk, mit ihrem Aussehen. Während sie in der Mittagspause mit Yuma, Bronk, Tori, Rei, Cathy und ihrem Bruder aß, forderten sie einige Jungen aus einer höheren Klassenstufe zu einem Fußballspiel heraus. Sie nahm die Herausforderung an und musste allein gegen elf spielen. Rio schaffte es ohne große Mühe ein Tor gegen sie zu schießen und bewies, dass sie auch andere Sportarten wie Basketball oder Boxen mit Leichtigkeit meistert. Am Nachmittag wurde sie dann von Aika, die von Gilag kontrolliert wurde, zum Ikebana Klub gebeten wurde. Dort benutze Aika einen Trick, um Rio und die anderen zum schlafen zu bringen, jedoch blieb Yuma, der von Astral gewarnt wurde wach. Aika erzählte ihm von ihrem Plan, Rio zu benutzen, um Sharks "Nummern" zu bekommen. Sie forderte Yuma zu einem Duell heraus, doch gerade als Yuma die Herausforderung annehmen wollte, meldete Rio sich zu Wort. Auch sie war nicht durch Aikas Trick eingeschlafen und wollte nun beweisen, dass sie sich auch sehr wohl selbst beschützen kann. Während dem Duell wurde klar, dass Rio nicht nur eine exzellente Sportlerin ist, sondern auch eine gute Duellantin. Sie gewann das Duell. Als Yuma ihr zu ihrem Sieg gratulierte, dankte Rio ihm dafür, dass er für sie auf ihren Bruder aufgepasst hat. Plötzlich taucht Shark auf und lobte Rio für ihr gelungenes Duell. Er meinte jedoch auch, dass er ihr später noch einige Tricks beibringen will. Verärgert antwortete Rio ihm, dass sie keine Tipps bräuchte.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 79: "Wild Freezing Dancing!! Rio Kamishiro the Ice Queen" Beim "Sport Duell Turnier" bildeten Rio und Bronk ein Team. Sie wurden zwar im Duell gegen Shark und Yuma besiegt, gewannen aber gegen Tori und Cathy im Wrestling Duell und besiegten auch Flip und Caswell. Während Yuma und Gilag im Finale gegen Tori und Cathy spielten, spürte Rio, dass die beiden Mädchen von den Barians kontrolliert wurden''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' Folge 81: "Kotori Chaos Xyz Changes!? The Tumultuous Sports Duel Tournament" Einige Tage später ging Rio einkaufen, während ihr Bruder bei seinem Motorrad draußen auf sie wartete. Als sie aus dem Geschäft kam, spürte sie die Anwesenheit von Misael und sprach über einen Drachen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 82: "The Lone Barian Knight: Misael the Galaxy-Eyes Master Appears" Sofort machten sich die beiden auf den Weg dorthin und sahen wie Yuma sich mit Misael duellierte. Sie sahen sich das Duell an, in dem Kite später Yumas Platz einnahm.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 83: "The Astronomical Dimensional Dragon!! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" Nachdem Duell stürzte Yuma zusammen mit Shark, der ihn eigentlich retten wollte, von der Klippe. Rio besuchte die beiden später im Krankenhaus.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 84: "Rise Up! Yuma VS Shark, A Healing Duel" Am Morgen als Shark und Yuma aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurden, trafen die Zwillinge Tori in der Schule. Rio fragte sie, ob Yuma nicht auch wieder zur Schule gehen würde, worauf Tori antwortete, dass er wahrscheinlich nur mal wieder zu spät kommen würde. Doch in dem Moment spürte Rio, dass Yuma in Gefahr wäre und die drei eilte ihm zur Hilfe. Nahdem Shark, Rio und Yuma mehrere Duellanten besiegten, die durch "Rang-Aufstiegsmagie - Barian's Macht" kontrolliert wurden, sah Rio sich mit den anderen das Duell zwischen Yuma und Alit an.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 85: "A Lightning Speed Counter Battle! Alit, The Determined Fighter!" Eines Morgens vor der Schule begegnete sie Bronk, der mit seinem Skateboard hingefallen war. Rio half ihm auf und verband seinen blutenden Arm mit einem Taschentuch von ihr. In der Schule beschloss Bronk ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, doch davor wollte er sich mit ihrem Bruder duellieren, um sein Einverständnis zu bekommen. Shark lehnte die Herausforderung jedoch ab, da Bronk nicht einmal auf Yumas Level wäre. Caswell und Flip, die das Gespräch belauscht hatten, verstanden dies falsch und verbreiteten in der ganzen Schul das Gerücht, Yuma sei derjenige, den Shark als Rios Geliebten ausgewählt hätte. Als Rio von dem Gerücht hörte, forderte sie Shark zu einem Duell heraus, da dieser kein Recht hätte, solche Entscheidungen zu treffen, nur weil er ihr großer Bruder ist. Während des Duells versuchte Shark, Rio zu verunsichern, indem er behauptete, sie wäre ohne ihn ein nichts. Rio streite dies ab, jedoch wurde sie im Verlauf des Duells immer wieder von Shark verunsichert und verlor schließlich ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Bronk sprach ihr wieder Mut zu, wodurch sie sich wieder zusammenriss. Das Duell verlor sie trotzdem. Nach dem Duell lobte Shark ihre Fortschritte ein wenig und auch das Missverständnis klärte sich.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 91: "Shark VS Rio: The 100th Dueling Squabble" Beim Kultur-Tag der Schule spielte Rio bei einer Theater-Aufführung eine Prinzessin, Shark war unter den Zuschauern. Als er anfing Bronk anzuschreien, warf sie mit einem Schuh nach ihm und rief er sollte entweder leise zuschauen oder gehen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 92: "A Fierce Couple Duel: "That Dumb Anna Chick" and I are a Tag Team!?" Als Rei von Vector entführt wurde, erzählte Shark ihr dass er nun mit Kite und Yuma in Astrals Luftschiff aufbrechen wollte, um sich an Vector zu rächen, weil dieser ihre Leben zerstört hätte. Rio lachte darüber und meinte, dass sie auch mitkommen würde. Shark war zwar dagegen, aber Rio war entschlossen mitzukommen und ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie los. Im Luftschiff konnte sie zum ersten Mal Astrals Gestalt sehen. Als das Luftschiff plötzlich von Monstern angegriffen wurde, stieg sie mit Yuma, Astral, Shark und Bronk aus, um die Angreifer zu besiegen. Als diese besiegt waren, wurde das Luftschiff nach Sargasso gesaugt. Dort warteten Misael, Durbe und Vector auf sie.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 95: "Let's Go! To the Final Battle! Let's Start 'er up, the Emperor's Key Airship!!" Rio und Bronk sahen bei Sharks Duell gegen Durbe zu, bekamen aber auch alles von Yuma und Vectors Duell mit. Sie waren schockiert, als sie herausfanden, dass Rei Vector war, und feuerten Yuma an, als er und Astral zu ZEXAL wurden und ihr Duell gewannen. Durch ihren Sieg wurde das Kampffeld Sargasso beschädigt und Sharks Duell und auch das Duell zwischen Misael und Kite wurde abgebrochen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 98: "Break the Limits!! "Hope Ray Victory, the King of Wishes"" : Duelle: Gegen wenn? Episoden Ausgang des Duells Quattro 58 Kein Resultat (Flashback) Lotus Hanazoe 79 Gewonnen Yuma Tsukumo und Shark 81 Verloren (mit Bronk) Flip und Caswell 81 Gewonnen(mit Bronk) Cathy und Tori 81 Gewonnen(mit Bronk) Studenten die von den Barianern eine Hirnwäsche bekommen haben 85 Gewonnen Reginald Kastle (Shark) 91 Verloren Reginald Kastle (Shark) 108-109 Verloren Bronk Stone 124-125 Gewonnen Vector 131-133 Verloren (mit Dumon) Trivia -In der Folge Mut zum Risiko nennt sie ihren Bruder Zwiebel Jack - In der Folge Wenn Blüten wüten sagt sie das Shark Angst im Dunkeln hat (Rio zu Shark: "Sonst was, Mr.Angst im Dunkel?") - sie war früher so eine Art Prinzessin und gehört nun zu den 7 Barian Imperatoren - ist nun bekannt unter den Namen Marin und ihr Bruder unter den Namen Nash Deck Rio spielt ein WASSER-Deck mit Monstern vom Typ Geflügeltes Ungeheuer. Sie benutzt Karteneffekte, um ihren Gegnern Schaden zuzufügen. Ihre Trumpfkarte ist "Eisungeheuer Zerofyne". Einzelnachweise en:Rio Kastle